kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Kosinski
Brooke Morgan Kosinski (born on February 26, 2004) is a dancer at Dance Mechanics. She lives in Pennsylvania with her parents and her brother, Noah. She has been dancing since the age of 2 and became best friends with Mackenzie Ziegler almost immediately after she began dancing with her. Brooke and her mother, Hollie, were offered a spot on the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team that would be featured of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms every week, but Hollie turned down the offer due to privacy issues and concerns. Brooke's first television debut was a cameo appearance on an episode of season 1 of Dance Moms, and she has been seen on the show during short clips ever since. She was a background dancer along with several other members of the Abby Lee Dance Company in Mack Z's music video for "It's a Girl Party," which, upon its release date, reached the top of the pop charts in a matter of hours. Both the song and its respective video rose up the charts above Beyoncé, Pharell, John Legend, and other influential artists. On July 24, 2016, rumors sparked that Brooke had transferred dance studios after she posted a photo to Instagram showing herself and choreographer Alexa Moffett dancing in a studio strongly resembling that of Dance Mechanics. It was confirmed a few months later that Brooke had indeed switched studios after she competed at NUVO Dance Convention under Dance Mechanics. In 2017, Brooke began modeling for Sally Miller Couture. Dances Solos Duets Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company with Dance Mechanics Titles *Hollywood Vibe Regional Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 *Hollywood Vibe National Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *National Small Wonder Miss Sheer Talent 2013 Fun Facts * Brooke's nickname is "Brookie Cookie" or just plain "Cookie" * Brooke's mom, Hollie, is known for staying out of drama at the studio * Her best friend is Mackenzie Ziegler * Brooke and Auriel Welty have a close relationship; Auriel was like a big sister to Brooke * Brooke posted a picture of herself and Maddie Ziegler on Instagram for Maddie's birthday and said in the post that Maddie is like a big sister to her * The producers of Dance Moms and Abby Lee Miller have asked Brooke and her mom to be on the show many times, but Hollie wanted to protect her daughter from all of the unwanted attention, bad treatment, and drama that came with being on the show Gallery C38CEEBB-3D91-4CEB-8758-617942B190EB.PNG 983765AB-46D2-4ABC-833F-6DFEDA667950.PNG 818D9D37-C724-40D8-AF0A-6199FDDF3E37.JPG F8F267A1-9CD9-409F-9DE5-4456D597400A.PNG 795E4130-C4EB-481D-A007-B06CD2BD8372.PNG 9488081E-6091-40B0-B4CE-B37077AF29EF.JPG E7433A8A-4F16-409D-A606-B084C713FC46.PNG 11FB9821-85DD-4BE3-BA2A-D2CB16A46884.PNG BFDA4569-36E0-497A-B789-BC542AF56676.PNG 6665C293-F095-4294-8B67-32442BB7E0C8.PNG 035A0FBB-EB83-40F1-A2EB-DB2B6209E026.PNG 837C77A1-5160-4865-BEA4-B4C4B333F2FB.PNG 47684C06-AE75-4611-B9DF-D3A7F849205A.PNG 42AB85F3-165E-4E99-B25B-5566BF429364.PNG DAE192EF-97D1-4D52-91C6-DB07A5DF01AC.PNG A7B8FA78-70F7-4439-932A-7A65FA8096F9.PNG C4D87426-6352-47AA-8F6C-D49762EA921A.PNG BC1BE856-EBBF-4723-8D1C-9C23669A913A.PNG A6976834-DFF1-4E1B-837E-03342F224FD3.PNG 1ACD3BD5-7A41-47A8-8A34-9755DD2A4382.PNG 73F8AA92-D951-4E69-A0DC-4F209EAE2815.PNG CF2CC00C-FFB3-495F-A46E-CAB8BA0903B3.PNG 12797740 1031768240212536 607224519 n.jpg 12749840 1036963716324823 111092740 n.jpg 12748317 1700804230187844 24997494 n.jpg 12749877 1982013012023075 1755116990 n.jpg B7GGgNoCEAAS3s-.jpg A1E3AB7F-CDB0-444A-B285-93E44F0FDD08.PNG Videos File:ALDC Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Brooke Kosinski - Tap Bossanova Baby - The Dance Awards 2015 External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *ask.fm Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:National Title Winners